When Your World Turned Upside Down
by rEmNiCk96
Summary: Harry knows something is going on when an old man with a very weird taste of clothes visits his relatives and was called Mr Dumbledore. The truth is thrown to his face. The old coot is the cause of everything that had happen to him, so he decided to leave them and never come back. But while in the run Harry met someone that they would never expect to be alive and kicking...


**A.N:** Well hello! (^_^)/

This is my first Fanfic hope you'll like it!  
First and foremost the disclaimer!

I don't own Harry Potter (I wish I do) J.K Rowling owns it... But the plot is probably mine and the OCs if there will be any. By the way please comment or say

anything I will really appreciate it (even its bad)...

Also a very VERY! lazy person so I wont probably be updating frequently, cause I only write when an idea suddenly pop up, sooo... I am warning you...

Hehehe... (^_^)V

So hope you enjoy! =P

"Normal convo"

 _"Parseltongue"_

 _thoughts_

 **PROLOGUE**

At the age of five, Harry Potter knows that he's different from the others. He can do things other cannot like, how he turn the wig of his teacher into blue, how he is suddenly in the rooftop when the bullies are chasing him. He knows he is something, not a 'FREAK' the word his relatives like to call him and the thing they want to beat out of him. He had his confirmation when an old man with a very long beard and a very odd and bright clothes knock into their door.

The old man was reluctantly invited inside they called him 'Mr Dumbledore', and his aunt send him to his cupboard and order him never to come out for the rest of the day. He didn't close the door completely so that he can heard them. He heard Mr Dumbledore says something like; subdue…weaken…and beat him. He can't understand what he mean.

"Ah sorry if I may ask where is he? Is he here? Perhaps-"

"He's not here! When will you take that FREAK boy?! He is just a burden to us!" he heard his aunt snaps to the man, and that's how he figure out that they are talking about him.

"Mrs Dursley we both know that he needs to be tamed until the time he is needed to do what he is needed for." That old man says reprimanding his relatives.

"He's a Freak an abomination! You should have brought him to the orphanage or better yet take him with you to that godforsaken place you called school as far as I know that place is for freaks and abomination like that boy!" shouted his uncle, suddenly it gets cold and the lights starts flickering.

"You will hear me muggle, he is not a freak nor an abomination, he is a wizard and maybe you forgot that I am a wizard too that can easily inflict pain to you." He said with a cold voice

Harry can easily imagine his uncles face contorts before exploding in anger…

"Are you threatening me!" shouts angrily of his uncle before throwing profanes and insults to the old man.

Wait.

That man said that he's not a freak and that he's something.

He knew it. HE KNEW IT.

He knew that he is different, that he's special.

A WIZARD.

Harry didn't heard the rest of their talk, he's too delighted to know what he is, but he heard something the old man says that made him freeze in shock…

"I have to go now, I hope the money is enough for this month. Keep what you're doing to the boy, he is not in any circumstances to know of his origins and keep doing what has to be done to Harry and I might give you a rise"

"Yes whatever… now get out of my house! Get out!"

He immediately close his door when he heard them moving from the living room. He stay still to shock on what he heard he barely registered everything around him, he don't know what to say or what to think. He can't believe that, that Dumbledore someone who he barely knew and knew nothing about is paying his relatives to beat him and to starve him. What did he even do to the man so he can do that to him? What is that Dumbledore saying that he is needed to do something in the future? What is his RIGHT to make his life like a living hell?!

Harry can't comprehend anything anymore he is too speechless, but one thing he knows that he need to know who is that 'Dumbledore' is and he needs to get out of this house.

Before he **KILLS** them all.


End file.
